First Love
by jjnuna
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UP] Frist Love. Ada yang mempercayainya, bahkan mencarinya kembali. Dan tentu saja ada yang tidak mempercayainya juga, bahkan melupakannya. Bagaimana dengan seorang Park Jimin? BTS's fanfiction Jimin x Yoongi [MinYoon/MinGa] All member BTS. BL/AU/abal/typo DLDR:)
1. Chapter 1 : Working

**First Love**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Other

Rated : T

Warning! BL/OOC/Abal

.

 _©jjnuna_

.

Semua cast milik tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menuangkan isi pikiran saya melalui ff ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, I hope u don't bash cast in here .

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

* * *

Di ruangan dengan latar serba putih yang terdapat berbagai alat peralatan syuting, terlihat seorang wanita tengah bersiap-siap melakukan sesi wawancara, bisik-bisik penonton yang berada di sebrang studio tengah melihat objek yang juga tengah mempersiapkan wawancara petamanya.

"OKE! HYESU-AH KAU SIAP? 1 2 3 TAKE!"

Suara laki-laki terdengar mengarahkan wawancara tersebut. Yang menandakan wawancara telah dimulai.

" _Annyeonghaseyo yeorebun~_ kembali lagi bersama saya, dalam acara Talk-Talk Show. Lee Hyesu _imnida." S_ apa wanita tersebut, sebagai pembukaan acara.

"Disamping saya sudah berada seseorang yang tengah dalam perbincangan baru-baru ini, bukan begitu Jimin _-shi_?"

Orang yang di maksud oleh wanita itu hanya tersenyum malu, seraya memberi isyarat 'tidak' dengan tangannya. Semua penonton yang tengah melihatnya bersorak saking gemasnya.

"Ah~ sepertinya anda sangat gugup ya. Baiklah Jimin- _shi_ silahkan perkenalkan diri anda, lihat penonton di sana, mereka sudah bosan melihat saya bicara haha." Kekeh Hyesu.

[KYAHHHH!] [JIMIN-YA WE LOVE YOU]—"Woah bahkan saat ini terlihat seperti konser dan bukan wawancara." Ucap Hyesu yang takjub dengan bintang tamunya saat ini. Lagi, orang yang di maksud hanya memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya.

Penonton di Studio yang hadir sebagian lebih kaum wanita, dari remaja hingga dewasa. Ya, biasanya hanya ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang hadir dalam acara ini, kalau pun ada anak remaja atau dewasa yang datang, mereka hanya melihat tamu yang tampan dan juga muda. Mudah sekali di tebak anak zaman sekarang.—batin Hyesu miris.

Wanita itu tak sadar, bahkan umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan mayoritas penonton disini.

"Ah _annyeonghaseyo_. Saya CEO JN Group Park Jimin _imnida_." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Baiklah pemirsa, Jimin- _shi_ sudah memperkenalkan dirinya, sangat luar biasa bukan di umur yang sangat muda ini Beliau sudah menjadi seorang CEO salah satu Group terbesar di Korea Selatan. Ngomong-ngomong yang saya tahu umur anda sekitar dua puluhan, apa benar?"

Jimin tersenyum, "Sebelumnya terimakasih. Benar, saya masih berumur dua puluh tiga tahun saat ini. Dan untuk Hyesu- _shi_ tidak perlu memanggil saya 'Beliau' mungkin itu lebih pantas dikatakan untuk Ayah saya. Dan umur kita tak terlalu jauh kan." Kekehnya.

[KYAAAAA] "Wah kalian memang pintar ya melihat yang bening-bening haha,"Ucap Hyesu kepada penonton

Semua orang yang berada di Studio tertawa, pemuda pemilik pipi yang khas itu pun ikut tertawa melihat tingkah penonton yang ada disana.

"Sebentar. Yang saya dengar anda bukan anak dari Park Yoochun- _shi_ , yang sangat jelas masih pemilik sah JN Group. Dan kenapa bukan Park Chanyeol- _shi_ yang jelas anak sulung Beliau? Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena menanyakan hal ini."

Jimin lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Ah tak masalah anda menanyakan hal ini, Sebelumnya saya akan memberitahu Ayah saya hanya seorang pensiunan Manager dalam perusahaan ini. Yoochun _sajangnim_ hanya berteman baik dengannya, dan memberikan semua tanggung jawab ini pada saya. Dan untuk Chanyeol _hyung_ dia bukan anak sulung, tetapi anak tunggal. Dia sedang berada di Moscow saat ini, dan mungkin saja menetap disana." Jawabnya.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam Studio takjub mendengar penuturan Jimin, pasalnya semua orang mengira Jimin adalah adik dari Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah terekspos oleh Media. Dan baru mengetahui kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang anak tunggal.

"Wah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan sekali Jimin- _shi_. Lalu kenapa anda memanggil Park Yoochun- _shi_ dengan sebutan Ayah di _scene_ sebelumnya?" Wanita itu masih saja takjub mendengar penuturan bintang tamunya tersebut, dan mulai penasaran dengan seluk beluk kehidupannya.

"Ah, entah sejak kapan saya memanggil Beliau Ayah. Kadang terasa canggung memanggil Beliau Ayah, karena Ayah kandung saya masih ada bersama—"

"Tunggu Jimin- _shi_ , maaf menyela. Jadi sekarang anda tinggal bersama Park Yoochun _-shi_ atau dengan Ayah kandung anda?"

Jimin tertawa. "Baru saja saya ingin mengatakan, tapi anda sudah menyela Hyesu- _shi_ ," Pemuda bermata hitam kelam senada dengan warna rambutnya pun tertawa lagi.

Wanita itu pun ikut tertawa, merutuki kelakuannya sekarang yang lebih mirip seorang fangirl seperti penonton yang berada dalam Studio.

"Ah maaf, sepertinya saya tertular virus fans anda Jimin- _shi_. Menjadi terlalu kepo haha. Baiklah, silahkan di lanjut,"

"Eumm… Semenjak Ayah pensiun, saya tinggal sendiri. Dan Beliau sedang di Busan sekarang, ia berkata lebih suka berada di kampug halaman. Terkadang Chanyeol _hyung_ mengajak saya ke rumahnya untuk menginap. Dan keesokan hari pasti saya di tahan oleh _Eomma_ Chanyeol _hyung_ , tidak di perbolehkan untuk pulang, bahkan pernah sampai sebulan full." Jawab pemuda itu.

Hyesu ber 'oh' ria mendengar fakta-fakta seorang Park Jimin yang benar-benar diluar ekspetasinya.

Menjadi seorang CEO tanpa ada hubungan darah dari sang pemilik sah, yang biasanya seorang anak kandung lah yang akan menggantikannya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat dekat dengan keluarga sang pemilik. Kejadian yang sangat langka, mungkin hanya terjadi pada seorang Park Jimin.

"Bagaimana penonton dan pemirsa di rumah sekalian? Wah benar-benar mengejutkan bukan? Saya akan membacakan pertanyaan terakhir, sebelum break. Pertanyaan ini di ambil dari SNS yang telah dipilih oleh staff kita,"

 _jiminwifeu : Jiminie~ kami semua keliru, aku mengira kau adalah adik Chanyeol saat kau dipilih sebagai CEO beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena marga kalian yang sama yaitu PARK! The power of park I love you._

"Good question, mewakili semua pertanyaan kita. Ah, ternyata anda sudah menikah Jimin- _shi_. Lihat _display name_ tersebut haha." Gurauan Hyesu, mencairkan suasana.

Jimin tersenyum, "Mohon maaf atas keliruan ini, saya juga berpikir Ayah dan Yoochun _sajangnim_ sering kali disebut kakak-adik karena marga yang sama, dan juga karena kedekatan mereka. Itu pun berlaku juga dengan saya dan Chanyeol _hyung_. Mungkin ini yang disebut takdir." Pemuda itu tertawa sesudah menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu pemirsa yang berada di rumah tersebut.

" _Jiminwifeu_ apakah anda puas dengan jawabannya? Baiklah pemirsa, kami akan segera kembali dan kirimkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin anda tanyakan pada website kami. Salam Talk Talk Show."

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri sesi awal wawancara, pemuda bermanik hitam itu pun menuju backstage. Mengganti setelan jas hitam plus kemeja birunya menjadi pakaian lebih santai. Model rambut sang pemuda pun tidak akan jatuh seperti tadi, lebih tepatnya akan ditata yang memperlihatkan sedikit dahinya yang menggoda.

.

.

Karena ini adalah siaran langsung tak banyak waktu untuk pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu berlama-lama di backstage. Sekarang terlihat sang pemuda yang tengah duduk sesekali berbincang dengan penonton sebelum _on air_.

Ah style yang Jimin pakai sekarang sangat sederhana, jeans hitam dengan sedikit robekan di lututnya, kaos putih polos dan jaket berbahan levis bewarna kebiruan. Karena waktu yang tak memungkinkan, pemuda itu tidak jadi menata rambutnya. Jimin menggantinya dengan topi bewarna putih.

"Woah Jimin- _shi_ anda terlihat seperti Selebritis dari pada Pebisnis sekarang, umur yang masih muda di tambah wajah yang tampan, bahkan penonton disini sudah bersiap untuk mendaftar menjadi kekasih anda." Tutur Hyesu sekaligus membuka acara kembali.

Seperti biasa Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian-pujian yang di lontarkan untuknya.

"Oke pemirsa, saya akan membacakan beberapa question yang telah terkirim."

 _brownue : Oppa aku memiliki dua sahabat, dan semua first love mereka termasuk aku tak berjalan mulus, menurutmu first love itu apa? Apa kau pernah mencari first love mu lagi?_

Semua orang di Studio tertawa ketika Hyesu membacakan pertanyaan tersebut, mereka berpikir sepertinya orang ini salah memberikan pertanyaan kepada Jimin. Ingat Jimin bukan selebritis ia _bisnis man yo!_ Haha.

Menyadari hal itu Hyesu berkata, "Jimin- _shi_ kalau anda enggan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, kami akan melewatinya."

"Tak apa saya akan menjawabnya. Frist love yah, hemm saya kurang berpengalaman soal percintaan. Dulu saat saya di Busan, saya pernah di tolong oleh seseorang. Entah mengapa saya ingin mencari orang itu lagi, apa mungkin itu bisa di sebut first love?"

[AAAA SIAPA ORANG ITU JIM!] [ITU AKU KAN!] [BUKAN KAMU PASTINYA IH]

Penonton di Studio kembali riuh, mereka berlomba-lomba orang itu berada di salah satu bangku penonton. Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa.

"Dia sudah tidak ada di Busan lagi, kemungkinan kecil bisa menemukannya. Di tambah kita sudah dewasa, susah mengenali hanya dengan ingatan masa kecil." Tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai hitam itu berucap, menghentikan riuh penonton yang masih mempermasalahkan siapa seseorang itu.

Hyesu mengerutkan keningnya, "Ingatan masa kecil? Jadi kalian sudah berteman sejak kecil?" tanyanya yang masih terlihat bingung.

" _Test…Hyesu-ah, ganti topik wawancara ini, topiknya tak cocok dengan acara kita." Ucap seseorang yang terdengar di microfon telinga Hyesu._

Wanita itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sedikit kesal, padahal pertanyaan untuk wawancara ini yang memilih staff-staff mereka. Untung saja saat di awal ia sempat menyadari, agar tamunya tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Entah bisa di sebut berteman atau tidak, saat saya ditolongnya setelah itu kami sering bertemu mungkin empat-lima kali. Dan hari selanjutnya—"

Lagi-lagi Hyesu meyela, "Jimin- _shi_ wah anda terlalu baik, sampai mengekspos hal pribadi anda. Kami minta maaf atas tak nyamannya anda disini. Baiklah pemirsa karena konten ini sudah memasuki hal pribadi tamu kami, kami akan membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam, enggan menanggapi. Memang ada benarnya, ia meresa memang sudah berlebihan. Lain dengan penonton yang kecewa dengan cerita Jimin yang tak selesai.

Selanjutnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang tips berkarir seorang Park Jimin dari awal hingga saat ini, menghadapi stres yang tiba-tiba muncul, pola hidup sehat yang ia jalani saat sedang sibuk. Sampai akhirnya acara pun selesai.

"Terimakasih Jimin- _shi_ telah datang diacara ini, mohon maaf bila anda tak nyaman. Dan terima undangan kami selanjutnya ya!."

"Tak masalah. Baiklah saya akan datang dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ lain kali." Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan.

"Pemirsa dimana pun anda berada, tetaplah menonton chanel kami. Kritik dan saran bisa di kirimkan ke alamat dibawah ini. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa minggu depan di Talk-Talk Show."

* * *

 _ **Daegu, 21:00**_

Sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat muda, terdapat seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan sebuah tv yang masih menyala. Memperlihatkan sosok tampan yang tengah di wawancarai.

" _Kau makin tinggi saja Jim. Betapa terkejutnya orang-orang itu jika mengetahui bantetnya kau dulu."_

.

-to be continued-

.

Review pls~

.

2017/03/28

AAAAA ff pertama gue:') butuh saran & kritikan tbh, masih baru di dunia penulisan/? Maaf alurnya kecepetan wkwkwk. Untuk Hyesu sendiri yang sksd, garing, cewe absurd angga aja itu saya XD lumayan lah kalo sksdnya ke Jimin wkwkwk. Kalo responnya baik bakal aku lanjut:') Butuh perjuangan login ffn di pc:') soalnya ke block terus. Kebiasaan cuma baca doang sih akunya wkwkwk, masih kuper buat beginian wkwkwk sekian ngebacotnya :v


	2. Chapter 2 : New Day

**First Love**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Namjoon;Seokjin;Taehyung;Hoseok;Jungkook

Other

Rated : T

Warning! BL/OOC/Abal

.

 _©jjnuna_

.

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menuangkan isi pikiran saya melalui ff ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, I hope u don't bash cast in here .

.

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Daegu, 21:00**_

Remang. Ya satu kata itu yang dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan ruang, yang hanya disinari pantulan cahaya televisi yang setia menonton makhluk yang tengah berbaring di sofa panjang berwarna coklat tersebut.

Ya, ia yang sedang di tonton bukan menonton.

Kelopak mata yang sempat terpejam itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan netra sayu laki-laki berumur 24 tahun yang terlihat terpaksa untuk tetap terjaga.

Sebut saja Min Yoongi, laki-laki pengangguran yang entah kerasukan apa tengah menonton televisi yang bahkan biasanya televisi tersebut yang menontonnya. Raut wajah yang biasanya datar ditambah kulit pucatnya yang terkesan sangat galak itu, sekarang terlihat berbeda.

Ia tersenyum. Mungkin bisa di sebut juga tertawa, terlihat dari _eye smile_ yang ia pancarkan. Mungkin orang-orang terdekatnya akan kaget melihat Yoongi yang seperti itu, sayang hanya sebuah telivisi yang melihat keajaiban itu.

" _Tak apa saya akan menjawabnya. Frist love yah, hemm saya kurang berpengalaman soal percintaan. Dulu saat saya di Busan, saya pernah di tolong oleh seseorang. Entah mengapa saya ingin mencari orang itu lagi, apa mungkin itu bisa di sebut first love?"_

Yoongi tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang berasal dari televisi, "Dasar pencitraan! Kau itu _playboy_ mana mungkin kurang berpengalaman. Pandai sekali ya." Tutur pemuda yang tengah fokus melihat acara tersebut. Terkadang ia menggerutu tak jelas selama penayangan acara, bahkan kesal saat _break_ iklan yang muncul di layar kaca tv.

Yoongi pun beranjak dari sofa dan langsung menuju dapur, selagi iklan masih tayang. Ia harus minum, sangat tidak nyaman sekali ketika bangun tidur dan langsung mengoceh sana sini.

"Oh jadi dulu itu kau punya cinta pertama, tapi tidak memberitahuku?" Tanya Yoongi entah pada siapa saat berjalan menuju dapur, "Cukup tahu saja. Sempat menolong juga kan ya? _Ow so sweet_." Lanjutnya seraya menaruh kasar gelas yang airnya sudah habis tanpa sisa.

Kapan Yoongi meminumnya? Hanya dia yang tahu.

Pemuda itu pun kembali ke sofa dengan setoples biskuit _oreo_ kesukaanya, dan sisa jus jeruk entah milik siapa. Mungkin milik Seokjin atau Taehyung. Ya, mereka adalah teman satu apartement Yoongi, disini Yoongi hanya menumpang dan mereka berdualah yang membayar. Tapi ia sendiri lah yang suka tak tahu diri, tolong di maklumi saja kelakuan pemuda pucat itu.

Hampir setengah jam lewat wawancara tersebut berlangsung. Yoongi sampai memejamkan mata ketika iklan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting masih menghiasi tv, dan ia terkaget-kaget saat suara pembawa acara itu bergeming nyaring kembali mengawali wawancara kembali.

" _Terimakasih Jimin-shi telah datang diacara ini, mohon maaf bila anda tak nyaman. Dan terima undangan kami selanjutnya ya!"_

" _Tak masalah. Baiklah saya akan datang dengan Chanyeol hyung lain kali."_

Surak-surak penonton yang ada di dalam studio kontras dengan ruangan remang yang pemuda pucat itu tempati, Yoongi masih fokus dengan objek yang sedang sedang bersalaman dengan pembawa acara itu.

"Hah? Sudah berakhir?" Tanya Yoongi lagi entah pada siapa. Jadi dirinya menunggu lama iklan yang terus tayang, dan ketika acara itu di mulai hanya untuk salam perpisahan? Pemuda itu hanya berdegus kasar.

"Apanya yang berakhir Yoon?" Ucap seseorang yang tengah menyalakan lampu dan menuju ke arah Yoongi yang masih fokus dengan tv. Terkadang ia berpikir Yoongi tidak menyalakan lampu untuk berhemat listrik atau memang suka keadaan gelap.

Orang yang di maksud hanya hanya diam, enggan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber suara.

"Jawab aku Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara, "Acara tv-nya _hyung_ , kau lihat sendiri bukan?" Akhirnya pemuda itu mengucapkan sepatah kata, setelah acara tv itu benar-benar berakhir.

"Hilangkan sikap cuek mu itu Min Yoongi! Dengan aku saja kau begitu, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Pantas saja kau tak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan. Masih akan terus begitu hah?! Apa kau tahu hari ini hari Wisuda Taehyung? Dan setidaknya kau membalas pesan dari dia! Atau bahkan kau belum melihatnya? Keterlaluan sekali dirimu Yoon." Ucap orang itu seraya pergi menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda pucat itu hanya terdiam. Melihat punggung _'hyung'_ nya yang perlahan mulai menghilang. Dan setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Maafkan aku Jin _hyung_ …aku tak bermaksud begitu,"

Yoongi pun segera menuju kamarnya dan tergesa mencari ponselnya.

 _From : Taetaengie._

 _Hyung! Jangan lupa datang ke Wisuda ku hari ini. Aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua, okey! Harus datang pokoknya! Saranghae~_

 _12 missed call from Jinnie hyung._

 _From : Jinnie hyung._

 _MIN YOONGI! KAU INGATKAN HARI INI? JANGAN MEN-SILLENT PONSEL MU!_

Yoongi memukul kepalanya kasar. Ia merutuki sikapnya yang sangat buruk pada orang-orang yang dia sayangi sendiri. Kebiasan tidurnya yang buruk dan sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu bahkan menyakiti mereka.

Ingatan orang-orang yang sering membicarakan dirinya pun berputar. Banyak yang bilang kalau ia sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Menerima dan menyayangi Yoongi dengan tulus.

Semenjak Yoongi tidak tinggal di Busan lagi ia semakin menutup dirinya. Apa lagi ketika orang tuanya meninggal, ia benar-benar seperti makhluk _unsos_ yang untuk keluar rumah saja jarang apa lagi berbicara dengan tetangga.

Mulai saat itulah dirinya lebih banyak tertidur dan sikap tak pedulinya muncul.

Dan berkat seseorang bernama Kim Seokjin, secerca harapan datang. Ketika Yoongi masih duduk di tingkat akhir _Senior High School,_ hari itu pertama kalinya ia bertemu Seokjin. Saat itu ia bekerja _part time_ di sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya.

Seokjin berkata, "Hey mini market ini akan sepi pengunjung nantinya, jika pegawainya tidak peduli dengan pelanggan. Lihat disana ada pelanggan yang membutuhkan bantuan." Ucapnya seraya menunjuk wanita tua yang tengah bingung mencari sesuatu.

"Jumlahnya 20 ribu _won,_ tuan."

Seokjin hanya tertawa kaku melihat sikap Yoongi, dirinya masih takjub melihat sikap santai Yoongi. Ia pun memberi beberapa lembar uang yang jumlahnya pas, ingin melihat reaksi Yoongi.

"Uangnya pas tuan, terimakasih dan datang kembali."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Seokjin pergi meninggalkan mini market tersebut, dan sempat bergumam. "Sebenarnya dia baik, tetapi dengan sikapnya yang begitu orang akan berfikir lain." Dan tanpa seokjin tau, pemuda pucat itu mendengar ucapannya.

Satu bulan kemudian mereka bertemu kembali, bukan di mini market melainkan di trotoar jalan.

"H—hey!"

Sapa Yoongi. Orang yang di maksud bergumam 'aku?' seraya menujuk dirinya sendiri.

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi, dirinya tahu kalau orang seperti Yoongi tidak akan bertindak walau dia yang memulai duluan. "Ada apa? Hemm," Ucap Seokjin sopan.

"Mmmm…maafkan aku sudah tak sopan denganmu," Ucap pemuda pucat itu ragu.

Orang yang menjadi objek sekarang tertawa. "Bahkan kau tidak sopan denganku sekarang. Panggil aku _hyung_ , aku tahu dirimu mengetahui kalau diriku lebih tua." Jelasnya.

"Baiklah _hyung_ maafkan aku ya." Tutur Yoongi dibarengi dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Kau manis juga kalau tersenyum, seperti gula haha. Oh ya perkenalkan aku Kim Seokjin, siapa namu?"

Yoongi terdiam melihat tawanya Kim Seokjin, ia berpikir ada ya laki-laki seperti itu?

"Min Yoongi, panggil saja aku Yoongi."

" _Btw_ jam segini bukannya kau harus jaga mini market ya Yoongi _-ya_? Kenapa masih disi, pakai seragam pula." Tanya Seokjin bingung.

"Aku sudah di pecat _hyung_ , dan itu gara-gara kau," Jawab pemuda pucat itu.

Seokjin kaget masa iya karena dirinya Yoongi di pecat. " Eh? Masa sih. Kau bisa bercanda juga ternyata." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum takut.

"Kau tak ingat? Saat dirimu berbicara disana ada pemilik mini market. Dan aku langsung di pecat saat itu juga." Seokjin tambah merasa tak enak mendengar penuturan Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya, maafkan aku. Karena aku dirimu jadi di pecat. Sungguh aku tak menyadari kalau laki-laki tua itu ternyata pemiliknya, aku kira di pelanggan juga sama seperti ku."

Yoongi mendekat kearah Seokjin, "Tak apa _hyung_ , aku juga kan yang salah. Kok jadi kau yang meminta maaf." Dan reflek Seokjin memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Ah _first impression_ kita buruk sekali ya, maafkan aku Yoongi _-ya_."

Dan sejak itulah Min Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin menjadi sedekat itu hingga sekarang. 7 tahun pahit manis kehidupan mereka jalani bersama. Di tambah si bocah manja adik kesayangan Kim Seokjin yang melengkapi kehidupan mereka. Ya dia adalah Kim Taehyung.

Dan orang-orang sangat iri dengan pemuda dingin, malas, _to the point_ , galak seperti Min Yoongi. Dan satu hal yang orang-orang itu tak tahu dari Min Yoongi, kalau ia sangat lah sayang dengan sahabat—tidak keluarga barunya itu.

Yoongi lagi-lagi menangis mengingat saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung. Jujur _moodnya_ benar-benar buruk saat menonton acara di tv tadi. Dan ia tidak bermaksud mengacuhkan Seokjin.

.

.

[Tet,tet,tet,tet. Berhasil]

Seseorang sedang menekan beberapa digit _password_ apartement, dan berhasil.

"AKU PULANG!"

Teriakan dengan suara _ngebass_ itu pun, dapat memanggil dua penghuni lainnya untuk segera menuju ke sumber suara. Terutama Yoongi yang tergesa-gesa sampai tersandung sandal rumah yang ia pakai.

"Hati-hati Yoongi _hyung_ , kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri." Khawatir pemuda pemilik suara _bass_ itu.

Yoongi yang mendengar intruksi dari adik Seokjin itu mengabaikan ucapannya. Dirinya terus berlari, membalap langkah Seokjin yang memang kamarnya lebih dekat dengan posisi adiknya sekarang.

"Taehyungie maafkan aku karena tidak datang ke acara Wisuda mu, aku ketiduran dan malah menonton tv setelah itu. Ponsel ku juga berada di dalam kamar, dan bodohnya aku _sillent_ ponsel ku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Pemuda pucat itu menangis dalam pelukan pemuda satunya yang bernama Taehyung. Pemuda yang di peluk hanya takjub melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan, benar-benar bukan seperti dirinya.

Seokjin yang melihat adegan di depannya tersenyum lembut, seraya memberi acungan jempol pada Taehyung yang sedang melihat kearahnya juga.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Kau jadi terlihat seperti _dongsaengku_ saja Min Yoongi." Yoongi yang mendengarnya reflek melepas pelukannya pada Taehyung, dan memberi jitakan di kepala pemuda tersebut. "Panggil aku _hyung_ bocah!"

"Huh manis mu hilang deh kalo gitu, kurang-kurangin saja deh galak mu _hyung_. Awas nanti tak ada yang nyantol dengan kau,"

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN!"

Jadilah acara kejar-kejaran Taehyung-Yoongi layaknya _Tom and Jerry._ Seokjin yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sudah-sudah, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua." Ucapnya yang membuat _Tom and Jerry_ itu berhenti sejenak.

Yoongi dan Taehyung saling menatap, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan juga/Aku juga." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kita gambreng saja, yang keluar terlebih dahulu dia boleh bicara duluan. Bagaimana?" Usul Taehyung.

Dua orang itu hanya mengangguk, ingin tertawa juga mendengar usul dari Taehyung. Tapi sudahlah biar cepat selesai juga pikir mereka, malam juga semakin larut.

Akhirnya Yoongi yang dapat giliran pertama, Seokjin kedua, dan terakhir Taehyung.

"Yang aku ingin bicarakan hanya untuk meminta maaf pada Jin _hyung_ , aku berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan dan mulai peduli dengan keadaan sekitar juga keadaan diriku sendiri."

Pemuda pucat itu memeluk Seokjin hangat, dan Seokjin pun membalasnya.

"Aku pegang janji mu Yoon. Tetapi apa kau bisa beradaptasi dengan pekerjaan di Seoul nanti?"

Yoongi yang menyimak ucapan Seokjin itu mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengerti, Seokjin hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul, dan Namjoon menyuruhku untuk pindah ke apartementnya. Dan aku di izinkan membawa kalian berdua."

Yoongi lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya, Seoul? Namjoon? Taehyung? Dia sedang _blank_ sekarang.

Pemuda pucat itu terlihat ingin bersuara, namun Seokjin memotong terlebih dahulu. "Namjoon. Dia kekasihku. Maaf baru memberi tahu kalian."

"Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Yoongi datar.

Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hampir dua tahun." Jawabnya. "Dan kau menyembunyikan dari kami _hyung_? Terutama aku _dongsaengmu_ sendiri." Taehyung menambahkan.

Yoongi tidak mempermasalahkan siapa Namjoon, ia mempermasalahkan kenapa Seokjin baru cerita sekarang. Waktu dua tahun itu tidak sedikit, dia rela berjauhan dengan kekasihnya karena apa? Dirinya? Taehyung?

"Anu…aku ingin melihat Taehyung menyelesaikan kuliahnya disini. Makanya tadi aku marah pada kau Yoon karena tidak hadir. Aku ingin membuat kenangan kita bertiga selama di Daegu." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi, esok kita pergi ke makam keluarga mu dan keluarga ku, Yoon. Habis itu kita jalan-jalan dan menyiapkan keberangkatan ke Seoul lusa nanti. Bagaimana Taehyung, kau setuju dengan _hyung_ 'kan? _"_

Pemuda yang diajukan pertanyaan mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah aku di terima menjadi model majalah di Seoul!" Ucapnya riang.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik menjadi model Taetae?" Tanya Yoongi heran.

Taehyung tertawa, "Kerjaan Hoseok _hyung_ , dia mengirim beberapa fotoku untuk audisi. Awalnya aku marah, karena takut Jin _hyung_ tidak mengizinkan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Setelah mendengar cerita Jin _hyun_ g aku senang." Jelasnya.

"Jadi hanya aku yang pengangguran disini? Bahkan Taehyung sebelum dapat pekerjaan bisa membantu Jin _hyung_ membayar uang apartement. Diriku _real_ pengangguran ternyata."

Yoongi merasa dirinya jauh di belakang Kim _brother_ , ia harus serius mencari kerja di Seoul nanti.

"Kau jadi tukang _service_ saja _hyung,_ kau 'kan jago memperbaiki apapun yang rusak." Canda Taehyung.

Seokjin tertawa, "Tumben sekali kau benar Taengie haha,"

Yoongi mendegus "Kalau aku mendapat pekerjaan nanti, gaji pertamaku akan kuhabiskan untuk mentraktir kalian sampai puas." Janjinya.

"Wah Yoongi kita banyak mengucapkan janji hari ini. Kau sudah merekamnya 'kan Taehyung? Soalnya dia jago mengingkar janji~"

"Tentu saja _hyung~"_ Taehyung membalas.

Kim _brother_ pun tertawa bersama, berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi yang marah-marah dengan kelakuan Kim bersaudara. Tentu saja Kim _brother_ tak menanggapi. Yoongi benar-benar sangat cute saat ia menjadi galak.

"Huh kalian sama saja."

Yoongi hendak meninggalkan Kim _Brother_ yang sedang tertawa bersama, namun terhenti ketika Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Double cheese burger milik siapa ini Jin _hyung?"_ buat kau saja deh _hyung_ , bonus dari triple cheese burger mu."

Dengan sigapnya Yoongi mengambil kantong bewarna coklat dari tangan Seokjin. Yang isinya makan kesukaan dirinya, dan ia pun kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kau 'kan sudah punya triple cheese burger _hyung_ , yang ini untuk saja." Ucap Yoongi seraya menunjuk bungkusan bewarna coklat tersebut.

"Giliran makanan saja kau cepat sekali Yoon haha. K _ajja_ kita makan, lalu tidur."

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!"

Malam itu benar-benar terasa sangat panjang untuk Min Yoongi. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, karena telah mendatangkan dua Kim bersaudara. Mungkin tanpa mereka hidup seorang Min Yoongi, akan _stuck_ di situ-situ saja.

* * *

 _-good friends only know about best stories in your life,_

 _but best friends have lived them with you.-_

* * *

.

-to be continued-

.

Review pls;)

.

2017/05/21

Chapter dua selesai~ maaf kependekan hehe, yang nanyain Yoongi muncul kapan, udah muncul ya doi wkwkwk Jiminnya soon chapter depan:v. Chapter ini khusus untuk Yoongi+Kim _brother_. Aku buru-buru nulis lanjutan ff ini coz senin depan udah ukk, dan seminggu besok full ulangan harian. Takut ga bisa nulis, ya aku kebut sekarang wkwk doain ya gaes biar lancar ukknya :v

Oh ya seperti biasa diriku butuh kritik dan saran~ haha. Eh satu lagi semoga Bangtan menang di Billboard mereka di undang aja aku udah seneng apa lagi menang, semoga menang amin. Jimin matanya jan jelalatan yak, nanti Yoongi ngamuk di hotel.g :v sekian ngebacotnya, baru nyadar ngapa jadi panjang begin wkwkwi. See u~


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet Up

**First Love**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Namjoon;Seokjin;Taehyung;Jungkook;Hoseok

Other

Rated : T

Warning! BL/OOC/Abal/Typo(s)

.

 _©jjnuna_

.

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menuangkan isi pikiran saya melalui ff ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, I hope u don't bash cast in here.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

" _Hei bantet! Sini kau."_

 _Bocah laki-laki berumur 11 tahun itu hanya menurut, ketika segerombol anak laki-laki lainnya memanggil. Panggil saja ia Jimin. Park Jimin._

 _Anak itu ketakutan, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. "Tidak usah menangis deh! Aku hanya ingin meminjam uang mu saja." Bentak ketua geng itu._

" _I-ini uang ayah ku hyung," Ucap bocah itu ketakutan._

 _Mereka tertawa._

" _Hyung-hyung apanya. Aku bukan hyungmu bodoh!"_

 _Anak-anak itu pun mendorong Jimin ke tanah. Mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya hingga berceceran kemana-mana._

 _Jimin hanya menangis melihat buku-buku pelajarannya berceceran di tanah. Ia ingin melawan tetapi tak ada sedikit keberanian muncul di benaknya._

" _HUH! BERANINYA MAIN KEROYOKAN. PAYAH."_

 _Seseorang berjalan menghampiri Jimin yang tersungkur di tanah sambil menangis. Gerombolan anak-anak nakal tertawa melihat bocah yang bahkan tubuh kecil nan putihnya, menjadi sok pahlawan._

" _Lebih baik kau minum susu di rumah mu, tidak usah sok menjadi pahlawan."_

 _Bocah pucatnya itu tertawa. "Aku sudah minum susu tadi di rumah, untuk apa minum susu lagi." Bocah itu mengambil buku-buku yang berceceran dan di masukkan kembali ke dalam tas._

 _Anak-anak nakal itu terdiam melihat apa yang di lakukan bocah pucat itu. Bahkan anak yang sedang di bully juga berhenti menangis dan ikut terdiam._

" _Kalian 'kan punya orangtua yang masih bisa memberi uang, untuk apa melakukan hal seperti ini." Bocah pucat itu memberi beberapa lembar uang kepada anak-anak nakal itu._

 _Mereka lagi-lagi tertawa melihat tingkah bocah pucat itu._

" _Wah berani sekali kau bocah!"_

 _Bocah pucat itu tertawa lagi, "Tidak usah menyebut ku bocah, kalau kau pun juga sama. Badan saja besar. Kelakuan seperti bocah." Ucap bocah itu._

 _Bocah pucat itu menatap Jimin. Jimin yang paham maksudnya berdiri, dan melihat isyarat tangan orang yang di tatapnya._

" _Apa kurang uang yang ku berikan?" Tanya bocah itu._

" _Wah minta di hajar kau bocah!"_

 _Bocah itu lagi-lagi tertawa. "Silahkan~ akan ku hitung sampai tiga. Satu—"_

 _Sebelum bocah itu menyelesaikan ucapanya Jimin menarik lengan bocah pucat itu, tak lupa mengambil uang bocah itu yang sempat dia berikan. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali._

 _Jimin dan bocah pucat itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga. Persetan dengan berat badannya yang sedikit menghambat. Anak-anak nakal itu juga tak tinggal diam, mereka merasa di bodohi tertutama oleh bocah pucat yang perkataannya seperti saus tteokbboki._

 _Karena Jimin tak kuat lagi untuk berlari, mereka berdua memutuskan mengumpat di kedai makanan cepat saji._

" _Sepertinya kau harus menguruskan badan mu haha." Canda bocah pucat itu._

 _Jimin mengkrucutkan bibir tebalnya. "Jahat kau hyung. Ngomong-ngomong nama mu siapa hyung?" Tanya Jimin._

" _Min Yoongi, panggil saja Yoongi. Nama mu?" Sang bocah pucat alias Min Yoongi bertanya._

" _Park Jimin, panggil saja aku Jimin, hyung,"_

 _Jimin tertawa._

 _Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau kenapa Jim? Seperti orang gila saja tertawa sendiri."_

" _Habis kelakuan mu lucu hyung. Aku kira kau akan menghajar anak nakal tadi. Tak tahunya kita kabur begini haha. Aku sempat takut melihat wajah dingin mu tadi, dan kau seperti snowwhite sekarang." Canda Jimin._

 _Yoongi menjitak kepala Jimin saat Jimin menyebutnya 'snowwhite'_

" _Kau tak lihat badan mereka seperti apa tadi, untung saja kau mengerti isyarat ku. Kalau tidak sudah ku tinggal kau sendirian."_

 _Jimin tertawa, ternyata Yoongi yang terlihat sangat dingin di luar, memiliki rasa hangat dan peduli dalam dirinya. Walau sifat galak yang tak bisa di hindarkan._

 _Kedai yang ramai dengan pengunjung, sangat membantu Jimin dan Yoongi untuk menghindari anak-anak nakal yang mengejar mereka. Karena suasana sudah aman, mereka membeli makan sebelum kembali ke rumah masing-masing._

" _Ayo makan hyung, aku traktir karena kau sudah menolong ku."_

" _Tidak usah Jim, aku yang terlihat memalak mu sekarang. Aku bayar sendiri, lagi pula uangku kau sudah ambil kan tadi."_

 _Jimin tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku yang akan memesan. Kau ingin apa hyung?" Tanyanya._

" _Double Cheese Burger."_

" _Oke. Aku juga sama."_

 _Pertemuan pertama yang sangat manis, namun pahit untuk mereka. Seminggu kemudian mereka tak bertemu lagi._

 _Yoongi yang harus pindah ke kampung halamannya, Daegu. Dan juga Jimin yang harus ke Seoul dan meninggalkan Busan. Tanpa berpamitan satu sama lain._

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 10:00 pm**_

Park Jimin. Laki-laki yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di kasur _kingsize_ miliknya. Kamarnya yang lebih di dominasi oleh warna biru dongker, dengan sedikit pernak-pernik yang menghiasi.

"Hyung kenapa kau memakan keju bagian ku!"

Jimin terbangun. Ia yang masih setengah sadar tak tahu keadaannya sekarang bagaimana.

Rambut hitam kelamnya yang sangat berantakan, bibir tebal miliknya yang sedang menggigit sebuah guling, dan eumm ia tak memakai pakaian atasnya alias telanjang dada. Menampilkan enam buah roti sobek, yang siap santap.

Jimin mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, menyenderkan punggung yang entah sejak kapan menjadi semakin tegap dan sedikit melebar. Mungkin karena dirinya rutin berolahraga, bentuk tubuhnya semakin terlihat.

Sangat berbeda sekali saat ia kecil dulu.

"Aku haus uh,,, hoamm,"

Jimin yang masih sangat mengantuk terpaksa berdiri, karena tenggorokannya terus meminta di isi cairan bening nan segar. Ia pun lekas menuju dapur.

Apartemen Jimin memang tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat dua kamar, tempat ia menyelesaikan kerja pun di gabung dengan kamarnya sendiri, ruang tamu dan tv ia gabung, dan satu kolam renang.

Walaupun apartemennya tidak terlalu besar, Jimin ingin ada kolam renang mini di tempat yang ia tinggali. Untuk penghilang penat pikirnya.

Lagi pula Jimin sendiri jarang sekali menempati apartemen ini. Ia lebih sering tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, sahabat sekaligus kakak terbaik untuknya. Nyonya Park juga sangat rewel sekali menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersama, semenjak Chanyeol di Moscow Jimin terus di paksa untuk tinggal.

Jimin yang sudah di depan kulkas mengambil air di dalamnya, dan meneguk air mineral yang ada di botol tanpa sisa. "Mimpi apa aku tadi, Y-yoongi hyung?" Jimin tertawa.

"Ah sudah berapa tahun ya aku tak mendengar kabar dia, masih bisa mengenali aku tidak ya haha." Jimin kembali tertawa, ia berfikir Yoongi pasti tidak akan mengenalinya. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak mengenali dirinya yang sekarang.

Jimin hening sejenak. Malam ini ia tidak ingin mandi malam lagi, sudah hampir seminggu ia mandi malam terus. Pekerjaan sebagai CEO yang membuatnya sedikit stress, lelah, tidur pun tak sampai empat jam.

Pantas saja Chanyeol enggan menerima jabatan ini.

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk ke cafeteria yang berada di lantai atas gedung apartemen. Tiba-tiba Jimin ingin memakan burger, mimpinya tadi terus berputar di otaknya.

Memakai hoodie hitam dan celana pendek, Jimin terlihat simple namun tetap styelish. Jimin tidak lupa membawa laptopnya juga. Masih ingin bekerja?

Sudah Jimin duga tidak siang tidak malam gedung apartemen yang ia tempati selalu ramai. Ya, kebanyakan penghuni apartemen disini pekerja kantor. Jadi sangat maklum sekali di jam segini, masih banyak orang yang baru pulang kerja.

Jimin sedang di lift sekarang. Menekan tombol lantai paling atas gedung ini. Jimin menggerutu sendiri kenapa cafeteria berada di lantai paling atas. Meyusahkan saja.

Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel miliknya dan mengetuk nama seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Halo? Jungkookie?" Jimin memulai percakapannya.

/Ya hyung ada apa?/ Jawab seseorang yang bernama lengkap Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Kau sedang dimana hemm?"

/Sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, job ku sangat banyak tadi. Jangan bilang kau ingin aku menemani mu hyung?/

Jimin tertawa, "Wah kau sangat pengertian sekali Kookie-ya~. Aku tunggu di cafetaria, okey?"

/Biasanya kau anti sekali dengan tempat itu hyung. Kerasukan apaan kau. Oh ya pesankan aku pizza yang banyak, aku tak mau tahu./ Jungkook tertawa di sebrang sana.

Jimin tertawa lagi, "Aku bosan di kamar terus. Ya kau sudah cepat kesini."

/Iya, iya, iya. Bye/

[TING!]

Jimin pun sampai di cafeteria, tidak sepi dan tidak ramai juga. Masih ada orang yang kesini untuk menghilangkan penat mereka seusai bekerja. Pemuda itu pun langsung memesan makanan yang Jungkook inginkan, tak lupa double cheese burger kesukaanya.

"Dua large mozzarella pizza, satu strawberry smooth, satu coffe latte, dan—" Jimin menghentikan acara menyebutkan menu hidangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat tengah melihat ponsel.

Sementara itu, di samping Jimin seseorang juga tengah memesan.

"Dua triple cheese burger, empat air putih, satu americano, satu large kentang, dan—apa ini?"

Orang itu sedikit kesulitan membaca note kecil yang ada di tangannya.

"Satu double cheese burger/Nah! Satu double cheese burger."

Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Jimin dan orang itu pun reflek menengok, karena pesanan mereka sama. "Jimin?/Namjoon hyung?" Ucap mereka bersamaan lagi.

Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Hyung! Kau tinggal di sini juga? Sejak kapan?" Jimin bertanya.

Namjoon sendiri tak kalah kaget dengan kehadiran Jimin disini. Ia mengenal Jimin saat perayaan dia menjadi CEO JN Group. Dirinya di undang untuk mewakili perusahaan milik ayahnya.

"Sudah lama Jim, aku tinggal di lantai lima belas. Kau dimana?" Kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya.

"Aku di paling dasar haha. Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihat kau hyung, aku jarang sekali pergi ke lantai atas."

"Ohh, kamar kau yang ada kolam renangnya itu yah?, hanya lantai satu yang memilikinya. Wah aku iri~" Namjoon tertawa.

Jimin ikut tertawa. Walau perusahaan yang ia kelola bersaing dengan milik Namjoon, jimin tetap berhubungan baik, bahkan Namjoon banyak membantu dirinya saat-saat pertama kali menjabat.

"Ohh, ternyata lantai lima belas itu tempat tinggal kau. Yang sangat besar itu yah? Wah aku iri~" Jimin membalikkan kata-kata Namjoon.

Kedua _bisnisman_ itu tertawa bersama. Melupakan tujuan mereka dan melupakan pesananan mereka.

"Tuan, ini pesananan anda," Ucap seorang pelayan. Pelayan tersebut senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat Jimin dan Namjoon. Seperti mendapat rejeki nomplok, bertemu dua _prince_ sekaligus.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menuju ke arah dua orang yang sedang mengobrol kecil.

Orang itu memegang pundak Namjoon, "Joonie, kenapa lama sekali." Ucapnya.

Orang yang di maksud menoleh, mendapatkan sosok yang ia sayangi tengah cemberut. "Ini sudah selesai." Namjoon menunjuk makanan dan minuman yang masih berada di meja kasir.

Jimin yang melihatnya memberi isyarat ke Namjoon 'siapa dia'. Namjoon yang paham pun menjawab, "Kekasih ku." Seraya mengambil pesanannya.

"Kau duduk bersama kami saja, Jim." Lanjutnya.

Jimin hanya ber 'oh' ria, sedangkan dua pelayan yang mengharapkan princenya itu menggerutu ria. _"Rejeki nomplok apanya! huh" "Namanya juga lelaki. Bebas milih."_

.

.

Mereka sudah duduk di kursi dengan satu buah meja panjang.

"Jimin, perkenalkan ini Kim Seokjin. Kekasih ku. Dan yang sedang main game itu Kim Taehyung, dongsaengnya Jin. Dan itu—"

Dert! Dert! Dert!

"Tunggu dulu hyung! Teman ku menelepon." Jimin menyela.

/Hyung! Kau dimana?/ Jungkook membesarkan suaranya.

Jimin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Aku tidak tuli Jeon! Cepat ke meja nomer lima. Atau pizza mu hyung makan semua!"

/TIDAKKKKKKK/

Sambungan pun terputus.

"Wah bahkan tidak di loudspeaker saja, suara teman mu terdengar." Ucap Seokjin seraya tertawa.

"Mulutnya itu malapetaka asal kalian tahu, dua loyang pizza ini akan segera habis dalam hitungan menit. Tidak. Bahkan detik." Jimin menjelaskan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dua loyang pizza yang ada di meja.

Seokjin tertawa kencang mendengar tuturan Jimin.

"Haha dia pun sama Jim." Namjoon menunjuk-nunjuk Seokjin. Yang di tunjuk? Segera melemparkan jitakan mautnya.

"JIMIN HYUNG! KENAPA CARI MEJA YANG MOJOK BEGINI SIH?! AKU KESUSAHAN MENCARINYA TAHU!"

"JOB KU SANGAT BANYAK, DAN KAU MEMBUATKU MENCARI-CARI DIRIMU SEPERTI ORANG LINGLUNG!"

"DAN AKU KELAPARAN SEKARANG! NENEK SIHIR ITU TIDAK MEMBERIKU MAKAN."

Jungkook yang tiba-tiba langsung menyembur Jimin dengan perkataannya. Jimin yang sudah terbiasa hanya membuat ekspresi tolong-maafkan-dia pada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Taehyung yang asik main game pun ikut melihat Jungkook.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah bicaranya Jeon? Duduk dan makanlah pizza mu."

Jungkook tersenyum, "Okey." Semua orang yang melihat minus Jimin, merasa horror sendiri.

Mereka semua sedang berbincang. Jimin dan Jungkook yang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Namjoon dan Taehyung yang sedang berduel game, dan Seokjin yang tengah mencoba membangunkan seseorang yang tetap terjaga walau tempat mereka sekarang bahkan melebihi pasar. Sangat gaduh.

"Yoongi-ya, bangun double cheese burger mu mulai dingin,"

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipi halus nan putih milik Yoongi.

Jimin dan Jungkook saling bertatapan, "H-hyung kau dengar yang tadi?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Ya, aku mendengarnya. _Yoongi-ya, bangun double cheese burger mu mulai dingin_ , itu yang ku dengar Jeon." Pemuda itu masih mencerna kata-kata Seokjin tadi.

Jimin dengan cepat menatap Seokjin, "Seokjin hyung, seseorang yang di samping mu bernama Kim Yoongi kan? Karena dia bersama mu, mungkin dia keluarga mu dan bermarga sama," Jimin berharap sekali itu bukan.

"Ya, dia keluarga ku Jim."

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namanya Min Yoongi, bukan Kim Yoongi." Lanjut Seokjin.

Saat ini Jimin terasa di tusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang sangat tajam. Hampir selama satu jam ia bersama Yoongi, dan dirinya tak menyadari itu. Jimin baru ingat dengan ucapan Namjoon tadi, akh bodohnya dirinya menyela ucapan Namjoon.

Padahal Yoongi berada di sampingnya, walau terhalang dengan Seokjin. Kenapa Jimin tak ingin tahu siapa yang di samping Seokjin sejak tadi? Sibuk? Tidak tertarik? Menyesal? Percuma.

"Hyung.. ayo kembali, aku lelah."

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Seokjin. "Hei Jim. Wawancara mu bagus sekali kemarin." Yoongi tersenyum.

Yoongi dan Seokjin pun meninggalakan meja. Dengan Seokjin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan bingung melakukan apa. Ia benar-benar kaget, dengan kelakuan Yoongi sekarang. Namjoon dan Taehyung juga terus menatap Jimin.

Jimin? Hanya terdiam.

Jadi. Yang tidak mengenali satu sama lain itu Jimin sendiri? Yoongi tahu wawancara dirinya yang kemarin. Yoongi masih mengingatnnya. Sedangkan dirinya?

Yoongi masih tetap sama. Tubuhnya masih seperti dulu, kecil dan ramping sedikit bertambah tinggi juga. Wajahnya putih pucat, dan saat tersenyum memperlihatkan gummy smile yang menghilangkan kesan dingin pada dirinya.

Dan Jimin sendiri sangat-sangat berbeda. Tetapi Yoongi masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Park Jimin. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Namjoon.

Jimin masih terdiam.

"Jimin hyung, cepat jelaskan. Kau tidak lihat wajah dia sekarang seperti apa?" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk Namjoon. Taehyung yang melihat apa yang di lakukan Jungkook bergumam 'wah'. Bahkan ia sendiri yang akan menjadi adik ipar Namjoon, tidak berani melakukan itu.

Namjoon tersenyum, "Aku punya nama _Bunny_ kecil." Ucapnya.

Jungkook tertawa kikuk. "Hehe, Namjoon hyung 'kan?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi adik kecil?" Namjoon lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Ah aku lupa~" Jungkook bergumam.

Pikiran Jimin campur aduk sekarang, di tambah ocehan Jungkook yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sudah, sudah! Jugkook kalau kau ingin terus mengoceh lebih balik kau pulang!" Jimin terbawa emosi. Ia memarahi Jungkook. Jungkook yang tak terima pun membalas.

"Kau ingin aku pulang hyung? Padahal kau sendiri yang mengajak ku. Baiklah."

Jungkook tidak berteriak seperti biasanya. Ia meninggalkan cafeteria, dengan seloyang pizza yang masih tersisa. Taehyung yang melihat kejadian itu, merasa takjub dengan kelakuan teman Jimin tersebut.

"Wah Jiminaaa. Dalam semalam kau menghancurkan dua hati sekaligus. Di ajarkan Chanyeol hyung?" Namjoon bergumam.

Jimin tak menanggapi.

"Taehyung? Bisa bantu aku untuk menyusul Jungkook?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung yang mendengar permohonan Jimin, menatap Namjoon yang berada di sampingnya. Namjoon tahu bahwa Taehyung merasa canggung, karena baru mengenal Jimin dan Jungkook tak hampir satu jam. Dan sudah diminta pertolongan seperti itu.

Bukan tidak ingin membantu, hanya tidak enak saja. "Tak apa Taehyungie." Namjoon meyakinkan calon adik iparnya itu.

Taehyung pun menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin, Jimin pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jimin, jelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kau kenal Yoongi?"

Namjoon menanyakan lagi. Jimin pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dirinya dengan Yoongi. Biasanya Namjoon akan memberinya wejangan. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing dengan masalah ini.

* * *

 _-here, sit down next to me, so you know that love is created to be always side by side-_

* * *

.

-to be continued-

.

2017/06/15

Chapter 3 keut~ btw HAPPY ANNIVERSARRY FOR BANGTAN YANG KE 4 TAHUN /SCREAMING/ uda empat taun aja yak bareng mereka. ARMYs di gencer terus sama hadiah yang bangtan kasih, masih tetep kejer sama duet RM & V;((. Semua kusuka semoga taun berikutnya makin sukses, dan terus ada kkul fm. Aminnn.

OH YA HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUGA BUAT NAEGA HOSH, KESAYANGAN AKU DI SVT

Special thanks to : **LittleOoh, MeanieSeries1706, Buzlague, Dakinya Wonu, 07, Julia Kie, 7D.** tengkyuuu sudah mampir hehe^^ dan siapapun yang mampir :v


	4. Chapter 4 : Begin

**First Love**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Namjoon;Seokjin;Taehyung;Jungkook;Hoseok

Other

Rated : T

Warning! BL/AU/OOC/Abal/Typo(s)

.

.

Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk menuangkan isi pikiran saya melalui ff ini.

Mohon maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, I hope u don't bash cast in here.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

Kemarin malam tepat hari pertama Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Taehyung pindah ke apartemen Namjoon. Mereka sampai di apartemen tepat jam sembilan malam, dan memutuskan untuk makan di cafeteria gedung atas. Dan hari itu juga Yoongi bertemu dengan Jimin, kebetulan macam apa ini. Pikir Yoongi.

Awalnya Yoongi menolak untuk ikut. Tapi Seokjin memaksa, karena selama perjalanan Daegu-Seoul perut Yoongi hanya terisi air mineral saja. Jimin, berterimakasih lah pada Seokjin karena dia kau bisa bertemu Yoongi.

Yoongi sebenarnya sangat lelah untuk hanya sekedar makan, ia ingin cepat-cepat berbaring. Dimana pun itu tak masalah. Sesampai di cafeteria pun Yoongi langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi, dan tidur. Seokjin tersenyum lembut melihat betapa kelelahan sahabatnya itu.

Saat Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali ke meja dengan beberapa nampan berisi pesananan, Yoongi tahu mereka membawa seseorang untuk bergabung. Ya, dia Jimin teman kecilnya dulu saat sama-sama di Busan.

Entalah Jimin menganggapnya teman atau bukan. Karena pertemuan mereka berdua hanya seminggu. Dan Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang di lakukan Jimin selanjutnnya.

Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berpamitan juga. Dan Yoongi menyesali itu.

Karena itu, Yoongi pun berpura-pura tertidur dan menunggu Jimin. Apakah dia mengenali dirinya atau tidak.

Bingo.

Jimin tidak mengenali dirinya. Dan siapa itu Jungkook? Jimin sangat asik bersamanya sampai melupakan sekitar. Tidak. Melupakan Yoongi lebih tepatnya.

"Yoon…ada yang mencari mu,"

Suara Seokjin melunturkan lamunan Yoongi, tentang kejadian kemarin malam itu.

Seokjin melihat sahabatnya dalam. Dimana janji sahabatnya itu saat masih di Daegu? Keadaanya masih sama seperti di Daegu, duduk di sofa dengan tv yang menonton dia. Seokjin tersenyum.

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Siapa hyung?" tanya nya.

"Temui saja."

Seokjin pun menduduk 'kan dirinya di sofa, dan Yoongi yang berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen.

 _ **Dret**_

 _From : Namjoonie_

 _Sayang, aku ingin makan sup rumput laut. Bisa kau buatkan untuk ku? Akan ku usahakan pulang cepat. Love you._

Seokjin tersenyum melihat pesan dari sang kekasih _._ Di pikir-pikir selama mereka memadu kasih, Seokjin belum pernah memasak untuk Namjoon. Itulah beratnya _long distance relationship_ harus pintar memanfaatkan waktu ketika bersama. Dan Namjoon dapat melakukan itu.

 _To : Namjoonie_

 _Baiklah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Kalau kau lelah beristirahatlah sejenak, Joonie…_

Balas Seokjin.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam, dan Taehyung kenapa belum pulang juga?" tanya Seokjin entah pada siapa. Ia pun berdiri, dan menuju dapur.

Dirinya masih memikirkan Taehyung. kemarin malam adiknya itu tidak pulang bersama Namjoon saat dari cafeteria, Namjoon bilang Taehyung sedang ada urusan.

Dan tadi pagi Seokjin tidak bertemu lagi. Yoongi bilang, dia harus datang pagi untuk pemotretan pertamanya. Setidaknya Taehyung menghubungi dirinya juga, tak tahu apa kakaknya disini sedang khawatir setengah mati.

Dan juga, ini hari pertamanya Taehyung menginjak Seoul, tidak ada rasa takut di benak adiknya itu kah? Terkadang melelahakan juga mempunyai adik yang ajaib seperti dia. Keluh Seokjin.

Seokjin pun kembali memasak. Mungkin karena adiknya sudah memberitahu Namjoon dan Yoongi, makanya dia tidak menghubunginya lagi. Pikirnya positive.

Kembali ke Yoongi.

Kenapa terasa sangat lama sekali untuk menuju pintu. Apa karena efek apartemen yang besar atau Yoongi yang berjalan seperti siput. Yoongi pun langsung membuka pintu tanpa melihat benda persegi panjang, yang biasa berada di samping pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu.

"Si—"

Yoongi membulatkan mata kucingnya. Dan reflek menutup pintu kembali.

' _Jimin! Untuk apa dia kesini'_

Suara bel terus berbunyi, dan Yoongi masih belum membuka pintu. "YOON KAU BELUM MEMBUKA PINTUNYA JUGA?!" teriak Seokjin dari dapur.

Yoongi sadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun membuka pintu, dan melihat Jimin melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Hyung! Kau kira aku setan, sampai menutup pintu lagi. Masih marah?" tutur Jimin.

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Tidak, aku hanya kaget." Ucapnya.

Jimin tersenyum. "Bilang saja kau terpesona dengan ketampanan ku." Jimin melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam.

Yoongi masih tak habis pikir, sejak kapan si bocah cengeng berbadan gemuk menjadi seperti itu sekarang. Menjadi sangat percaya diri. Ya, Yoongi akui juga Jimin sangat tampan. Masih memakai setelan jas dan tas kerja. Kenapa dia juga repot-repot kesini, bukannya kamarnya ada di lantai bawah?

Untuk menemui mu Min Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tak ada niatan untuk memberiku minum?" gumam Jimin, melihat pemuda pucat itu berjalan ke arahnya, yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa kau dari dulu selalu menyusahkan, Jim." Degus Yoongi, tetapi tetap berjalan ke arah dapur.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju dapur, Yoongi terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Apa Jimin memang orang seperti itu? Bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan ia terus memikirkan hal yang jelas-jelas orang 'itu' tak peduli?

Sial. Yoongi muak. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Jimin dua belas tahun lalu. Kenapa?

Seokjin yang melihat Yoongi pun bingung, terang saja sahabat berkulit pucatnya itu datang dengan segudang kata kotornya. Ingin menyumpahi dirinya?

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?" ucap Seokjin.

Yoongi tengah sibuk mencari gelas, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Lemari dekat kulkas, rak kedua. Beri dia cola dan camilan yang ada di meja."

Seokjin tahu Yoongi sedang bingung mencari gelas, dan juga bagaimana kalau misalnya dia kesasar di suatu tempat? Sama dirinya saja enggan bertanya, bagaimana dengan orang lain?

"Hyung. Kenapa kau tak bilang yang datang itu Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, fokus dengan masakannya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan ku?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Seokjin menghadap Yoongi, "Kau mengabaikan ku juga." Jawabnya.

"Pertanyaan mu itu tidak penting sekali hyung."

"Lalu, apa pertanyaan mu itu penting juga?" balas Seokjin.

Yoongi berjalan ke arah Seokjin. "Sudahlah hyung, aku malas berdebat dengan mu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sensitive sekali." Ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Seokjin.

Belum selangkah Yoongi berjalan, Seokjin membalas.

"Siapa yang memulainnya Yoon? Kau sudah berjanji bukan untuk menghilangkan sikap mu itu. Dan mandilah, kau seperti kucing yang tak di mandikan selama sebulan."

Seokjin tertawa.

"Baiklah, dan maafkan aku,"

"Jimin yang melarang ku mengatakannya, sepertinya dia niat sekali untuk meminta maaf. Bersikap baik lah Yoon." Ucap Seokjin, menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi terdiam, "Ya, aku tahu." Balasnya, sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Memang benar dirinya dan Yoongi, akhir-akhir ini sering berdebat. Syukurlah, selalu terselesaikan dengan baik. Seokjin ingin sekali membuat kucing rapuhnya itu lebih menikmati hidupnya. Sulit sekali menghadapi Yoongi, walau sudah bersama cukup lama. Banyak aspek tentang Yoongi yang ia tak ketahui.

.

.

Yoongi meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan camilan di meja. Tapi dimana Jimin? Hanya ada jas dan tasnya saja.

"Soonyoung sedang cuti?! Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku!"

Yoongi mencari sumber suara yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Oh…begitu marahnya seseorang yang selalu tebar pesona haha." Cicit Yoongi, ia tengah menguping pembicaraan Jimin yang sedang bertelepon.

' _kenapa dia harus melepas jasnya?! Dan hanya memakai kemeja biru!_ Batin Yoongi

"Pasti dia sering berolahraga, tubuhnya berubah drastis. Dan lihat dirimu Min Yoongi." Cicit Yoongi lagi. Seraya melihat tubuhnya yang seperti kucing jalanan.

"Menaruhnya di meja?! Kenapa harus takut tidak di ijinkan, baiklah biar aku yang urus." Jimin memutus sambungan telepon, sepertinya ia harus lembur lagi.

Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang bersembunyi, tapi ocehannya tetap tak tersembunyikan, "Sedang apa kau hyung disitu." Gumamnya.

"Eh? T-tidak aku sedang mencari kunci kamar ku." Elaknya

CEO muda itu menaikan alisnya. "Mencari barang? Kenapa kau tertawa sejak tadi? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Jimin

"Tertawa? Siapa? Sudahlah aku ingin mandi." Yoongi bergumam, ia memang harus pergi dari hadapan Jimin, ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa di control.

Jimin kembali ke sofa. Apa ia pulang sekarang saja? Inikah yang di sebut masa muda yang kelam? Mirisnya. Bahkan Chanyeol bebas berkelana kemana saja.

Di umurnya yang masih di bilang seumur jagung pun, ia sudah menanggung tanggung jawab yang berat ini. Ia sarankan untuk anak muda sekarang, nikmatilah hidup dengan lebih baik. Siapa sangka jabatan yang selalu di inginkan orang lain, dan selalu di sebut ringan karena hanya di cap _memerintah_ itu sulitnya luar biasa.

Buktinya untuk mandi saja Jimin tak sempat.

Jimin sepertinya harus pulang sekarang. Ya, menunggu Yoongi atau Seokjin lebih baik, sekaligus berpamitan juga. Tatak rama lebih penting.

Tatak rama? Lalu yang CEO muda itu lakukan saat bertamu tadi apa? Menyuruh tuan rumah memanggil Yoongi, seenak masuk dan meninggalkan Yoongi yang terdiam, meminta minum lebih dulu. Itu yang di sebut tatak rama, _tuan muda_?

Anggap saja Jimin kehilangan setengah otaknya sebelum kesini.

"Jin hyung? Mau kemana?" Tanya Jimin yang melihat Seokjin terburu-buru menuju pintu. "Ah Jimin! Namjoon sudah pulang. Nanti dulu ya bicaranya," ucap Seokjin.

Bukannya Namjoon pemilik apartemen ini? Untuk apa Seokjin membukakan pintu? Pasti Namjoon tau dengan baik _password_ rumahnya ini, ah Jimin tau. "Dasar bandit mesum." Gumamnya datar.

Hampir sepuluh menit Seokjin belum kembali juga.

"Lho, Park. Sedang apa kau disini?" suara Namjoon menghilangkan keheningan ruang tengah milik apartemennya.

Jimin tersenyum miring, "Pintar sekali kau hyung."

Namjoon tertawa mendengar ucapan rekan bisnisnya itu. "Iri saja kau, Park." Balasnya.

Melihat reaksi Seokjin yang seperti itu, Jimin tau dia tak paham. "Jimin, ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah membuat banyak makanan." Tawarnya.

Bayangkan saja apa yang di lakukan Namjoon pada Seokjin di pintu tadi.

.

.

Semuanya sudah berada di meja makan, bahkan Yoongi sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Semua menatap bingung pemuda pucat itu, terlibih Seokjin. Pasalnya tak biasanya Yoongi memakai piyama, bahkan saat di Daegu Yoongi sering menggunakan _jeans_ saat tidur.

' _kerasukan setan apa dia'_ batin Seokjin _._

"Kenapa kalian semua menatap ku." tutur Yoongi tanpa menatap mereka, ia malah menyibuk 'kan mengambil lauk di mangkuk nasinya.

Namjoon yang paham enggan menjawab, toh dirinya baru mengenal sahabat dari kekasihnya itu. Yang Namjoon lihat memang sedikit berbeda, Yoongi yang cuek dengan penampilannya yang terlihat manis dengan piyama. Ia teringat saat kekasihnya mengoceh pagi-pagi, hanya untuk menyuruh sahabatnya bangun dan mandi.

Jawabannya Yoongi tetap tertidur, bahkan sebelum Jimin datang. Yoongi tengah di tonton oleh tv.

Seperti bukan Min Yoongi, kalau dia memperhatikan tampilannya.

"Ah! Ayo makan." Ucap Seokjin mencairkan suasana.

Di saat yang besamaan, Jimin terkaget-kaget saat mendengar suara Seokjin. Tidak ada yang menyadari dari tadi ia terus memandangi sosok di hadapannya, yang tengah makan terlebih dulu.

"Hyung. Aku ingin minta bantuan."

Jimin memulai pembicaraan. Karena disini Jimin yang termuda, semua menatapnya karena merasa terpanggil.

"Kau mau minta bantuan siapa Park?" tutur Namjoon.

Jimin memutar bolamata nya malas, "Heh, kau tak dengar nada bicara ku hyung? Hanya pada mu aku bicara begitu." Namjoon menghentikan makannya, " Ya sudah, aku tidak mau membantu." Jawab Namjoon malas.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Namjoon, yang ada di sampaingnya. "Baiklah. Hyung tolong carikan aku sekretaris, ya ya?" ucapnya melas.

Namjoon pun menghadap ke arah rekannya itu, "Bukannya kau harus mencari yang cocok Park? Mungkin kalau aku menggantikan posisi ayahku nanti, Jin yang akan menjadi sekretarisku." Seokjin yang mendengarnya, memukul tangan Namjoon gemas.

"Jimin, sepertinya Yoongi bersedia—" Yoongi seketika menghentikan acara makannya saat Seokjin meyebut namanya, "—dia sering membantu pekerjaanku saat di Daegu. Tapi dia sering di tolak saat melamar kerja, katanya wajahnnya kaku seperti batu." Seokjin tertawa renyah.

Yoongi lagi-lagi membulatkan mata kucingnya, saat mendengar penuturan terakhir Seokjin. Apa benar karena wajahnya juga? Yoongi bertanya-tanya pada hatinya. Padahal jelas-jelas sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda.

"Seokjin hyung!"

Semua yang berada di meja minus Yoongi tertawa, "Aku tak masalah, asalnya dia bersedia ya sudah," ucap Jimin membalas Seokjin.

"Tidak! Tidak. Terima kasih Park Jimin atas tawarannya."

Suasana hati Yoongi sedang buruk sekarang. Ia berharap ada yang datang siapa pun itu. Dirinya seperti orang yang terpojok, semburat merah di pipinya juga tidak bisa di sembunyikan karena wajahnya yang tergolong putih pucat. Marah campur malu, itu yang Yoongi rasakan.

"Aku pulang!~ wah kalian tertawa begitu, tidak mengajak ku ya,"

Akhirnya Kim Taehyung, adik Kim Seokjin yang ia kira sudah lupa jalan pulang kembali juga. "Yak! Kim Taehyung! Kenapa tidak menghubungi hyung!" teriak Seokjin.

Taehyung berjalan kearah meja makan, "Aku 'kan sudah memberi tahu Namjoon hyung," ucapnya.

"Setidaknya kau menghubungi hyung juga!" Seokjin menjitak kepala adiknya.

Namjoon tersenyum, memperlihatkan _dimple_ yang sangat dalam. "Sudah-sudah. ayo lanjutkan makan." Ucapnya. Berusaha menengahi.

Seokjin memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, ingatan saat dirinya di tolak Seokjin pun berputar. Saat itu, Seokjin menolak ikut ke Seoul dengan alasan Kim Taehyung. Dan Seokjin sampai tidak bisa di hubungi karena dia kira Namjoon marah, saat di tolaknya.

"Taetae hyung, aku taruh sini belan—"

"Jungkookie?" gumam Jimin.

Ya, Kim Taehyung lupa memperkenalkan tamu yang ia bawa. Sudah tidak asing sih, karena sebelumnnya mereka semua pernah bertemu. Taehyung tidak menyangka karena Jungkook juga bekerja sebagai model.

Di hari pertamanya pemotretan Jungkook adalah rekannya. Ternyata Jungkook sudah menjadi model sejak SMA, dan sekarang dia kuliah semester pertama.

Taehyung tidak merasa canggung, karena di pertemuan pertama Jimin meminta tolong padanya menemani Jungkook. Dan ia tahu sekarang siapa 'nenek sihir' yang selalu Jungkook sebut.

Dia ibunya sendiri.

Hampir empat jam penuh Jungkook menceritakan pada Taehyung, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Taehyung pikir posisi Jimin pasti seperti ini juga, selalu luluh dengan kelinci kecil yang malang.

"Aku masih marah pada mu hyung. Ingat itu."

Jungkook melewati Jimin, dan lebih memilih duduk di samping Taehyung.

CEO muda itu tersenyum, "Masih marah denganku rupanya," Jimin terkekeh.

"Pikir saja sendiri, huh."

Rasanya Jimin ingin memeluk Jungkook yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, mungkin secepatnya ia harus mentraktir kelinci kesayangannya itu. Tugas yang menumpuk ini astaga, bisa di bakar saja tidak?

"Seokjin hyung terimakasih atas makan malamnya, maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kerjaan ku sudah teriak minta di selesaikan." Ucap Jimin.

Namjoon bergumam ke arah Seokjin _maklum-CEO-muda_ dengan melirik-lirik Jimin

Jimin yang melihatnya tertawa. Ia pun membungkuk ke arah Seokjin, tak lupa bersalam dengan Namjoon ' _thanks bro'_ sekiranya itu yang ia katakan pada rekan bisnisnya. "Taehyung, jangan lupa antar kelinci itu pulang." Tutur Jimin.

''Jimin. Yoongi akan mengantar mu sampai pintu."

Lagi-lagi Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu yang Yoongi belum setujui, "Untuk apa sih hyung?! Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan pintu kita tidak sejauh brazil," jengah Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa Seokjin hyung, yang di katakan Yoongi hyung benar."

Pemuda tampan itu pun meninggalkan meja makan, juga tas dan jasnya masih di sofa tadi. Ia harus mengambilnya.

"Yoon…kau masih ingat dengan perkataan ku?" Seokjin menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Iya iya, baiklah."

Pemuda berpiyama itu pun menyusul Jimin yang terlihat sedang memakai jasnya.

"Aku akan mengantar mu, Jim." Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, benar itu Yoongi. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, hyung."

"Seokjin hyung yang meminta ku, sudahlah aku tak ingin berdebat."

Jimin dan Yoongi pun berjalan ke arah pintu. Dengan Yoongi yang berada di depan. Hening. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan.

Setelah sampai. Jimin sudah berada di luar, Yoongi pun hendak menutup pintu, "Hati-ha—" ucapannya terhenti, seketika tangan sahabat kecilnya itu menggenggam lengan pucatnya.

CEO muda itu menarik tubuh Yoongi kedalam rengkuhannya. "Tidak kah kau rindu dengan ku, Min Yoongi?" bisiknya.

Yoongi terdiam, dirinya masih mencerna apa yang Jimin lakukan. Satu menit pun berlalu. Yoongi masih tetap di posisinya, "Jawab aku hyung," bisiknya lagi.

Karena Yoongi tidak merespon, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Yoongi menangis dalam diam. Lalu ia pun merengkuh Yoongi lagi, sekarang berbeda karena Yoongi menangis dalam dadanya.

Ya, Yoongi tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Kalau ia juga merindukan Jimin. Tapi entah kenapa semua perkataannya tercekat, dan hanya terucap perkataan pedas—seolah ia membenci pemuda itu.

Yoongi tidak tahu mengungkapkan rasa rindunya seperti apa, dengan memeluknya? Berucap manis? Karaoke bersama? Layaknya sahabat kecil umumnya. Ia tak bisa seperti itu… Pemuda pucat itu merasa semakin kecil, dengan Park Jimin sekarang. Ia malu, dan merasa gagal.

Jimin pun tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Ia hanya ingin terus begini, barang semenit pun tak apa. Jimin rindu, rindu _super hero_ nya, rindu teman masa kecilnya, dan rindu sosok Min Yoongi sekarang.

Apakah ini yang Seokjin maksud dengan 'kucing rapuh'? karena Min Yoongi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, Yoongi masih terlihat terisak. "Hyung, tatap aku." Cicitnya. Yoongi tidak ingin mnatap Jimin apalagi menanggapi perkataannya. Jimin pun menyentuh kedua sisi pundak Yoongi, dan Yoongi reflek menatap Jimin yang semakin bertabah tinggi.

 _Chup_

Mata kucing Yoongi membulat. Jimin menciumnya.

Hanya kecupan rasa rindu, walau Yoongi merasakan sedikit lumatan di bawah bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat Jimin yang tengah menciumnya. Matanya tertutup, dan sangat indah.

"J-jim…" lirih Yoongi.

Astaga Jimin hampir keterusan, ia pun melepaskan tautan satu sama lain. Jimin menatap Yoongi yang tengah mamasok udara, apa ini _frist kiss_ Yoongi juga? Dia tidak merespon. Hanya terdiam seperti batu kali.

^Masih sempat ya memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Canggung. Ya. rasanya Yoongi ingin kabur, tetapi tubuhnya tak selaras dengan otaknya. Ciuman pertamanya di ambil oleh bocah cengeng itu. Kenapa dirinya selalu luluh dengan orang di hadapannya ini Tuhan? Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa air matanya menetes tanpa disuruh?!

Jadi, siapa yang cengeng disini?

Jimin mendorong Yoongi masuk ke dalam, "Aku tunggu minggu depan, di kantor ku hyung." Sebelum itu, Jimin mengambil ponsel Yoongi di dalam kantong piayama nya. Dan menuliskan beberapa digit nomor lalu menghubungi ponsel miliknya sendiri. "Terima kasih, membiarkan ku mencuri nomor mu." Dan di akhiri dengan Jimin mencium pipi Yoongi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Yoongi? Ia masih terdiam, memikirkan ciuman pertamanya.

Di meja makan, Seokjin merasa gelisah karena Yoongi belum kembali sampai saat ini.

"Joonie, apa Yoongi tidur di sofa? Dia belum kembali. Bahkan sudah lima belas menit." Tanya Seokjin pada kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon manaikan alisnya, "Belum kembali? Coba kau lihat sayang." Suruhnya.

Seokjin pun pergi menyusul Yoongi.

"Apa Jimin melakukan?, hal yang ku lakukan tadi dengan Seokjin?" gumam Namjoon.

.

.

-to be continue-

.

.

* * *

09/07/2017

Fiuh~ hampir 3k :') maafkan chap yang ngedrama ini /sungkem/ yang sebelumnya dramanya parah pula wkwkwk. Maafkan jadinya begini, aku pun bingung tertulis aja seperti ini lol

Btw minal aidzin wal waidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin^.^ dan jangan lupa gaes terus support Bangtan kita, nagih terus nih remake Come Back Home ,

Love u guys /bow/


	5. Chapter 5 : Interview

**First Love**

Park Jimin & Min Yoongi

Namjoon;Seokjin;Taehyung;Jungkook;Hoseok

Other

Rated : T

Warning! BL/AU/OOC/Abal/Typo(s)

BTS belong to BigHit and his family, but story is mind.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang juga hyung. Kenapa baru sekarang?"

Yoongi terdiam.

"Selama sebulan ini kau kemana saja hyung?"

Yoongi masih diam.

"Siapa pria itu?"

Yoongi lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Dan kenapa ponsel mu tidak bisa di hubungi?"

Orang yang di tanya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. "Apa semua pertanyaan yang kau ajukan itu, menjadi pertanyaan untuk interview disini?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam.

"Ya. Khusus untuk mu."

Mereka berdua saling menatap. Yoongi sempat heran saat Jimin mengucapkan 'siapa pria itu', apa Jimin memantaunya selama ini?

"Aku berada disini untuk melamar kerja, Jim. Sebulan ini aku pergi. Pria itu? Dia sahabat ku. Ponsel sengaja ku matikan. Jadi, apa aku di terima disini?" Yoongi tersenyum paksa. Bisa-bisanya ada pertanyaan seperti itu saat interview.

Jimin dengan hati serius menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang menurut Yoongi sangat konyol. Semuanya tentang dirinya sendiri. Jelas-jelas ia harus menghindar setelah kejadian _frist kiss_ itu, kenapa masih tidak peka juga!

CEO muda itu berjalan dan duduk di samping pujaan hatinya itu, "Kenapa kau sengaja mematikan ponselnya hyung? Menghindari ku?" ucap Jimin seraya mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang merasa kikuk dengan reflek menutup wajah Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau selalu menghubungi ku setiap menit, Jim. Dimana kata-kata yang menyebut mu _orang sibuk_ itu."

Jimin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yoongi. Ia pun melepaskan tangan Yoongi dari wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Habis kau bikin khawatir terus sih, jadi siapa dia?" Jimin mengelus-elus tangan putih nan lembut milik Yoongi.

Saat ini rasanya seorang Min Yoongi ingin kabur dari sini secepatnya. Kejadian bulan lalu saja belum hilang dan sekarang kejadian saat ini sudah masuk ke dalam list 'hal' yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Kenapa kau selalu diam saat bersama ku hyung? Risih ya?"

Jimin melepaskan tangan Yoongi, mungkin benar Yoongi merasa risih selama ini. Pikirnya.

"B-bukan begitu Jim…"

Tidak! Selama ini Yoongi tidak merasa risih, hanya saja ia selalu merasa salah tingkah saat bersama dengan Jimin. Rasanya… seperti seorang gadis yang bertemu cinta pertamanya—bukan, entalah Yoongi juga tidak tahu, yang pasti malu+semburat merah+ekspresi semua itu tidak bisa di kontrol saat bersama si cengeng asal Busan itu.

Tuhan tolong Aku.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dengan sahabatku. Namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan ku Jim. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan dia, dengan beratus-ratus _missed call_ darimu tiap harinya! Aku harus fokus."

Jimin diam mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Jung Hoseok? Rasanya nama itu familiar sekali.

"Jung Hoseok? Si sutradara itu? Aku mengenalnya hyung. Kita pernah berfoto juga saat pernikahan Chanyeol hyung tahun lalu." Jimin tertawa.

"Ah! Apa ini yang di sebut dunia sangat sempit? Kookie dan Taehyung bahkan bekerja di tempat yang sama. Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung juga, dan tentu saja kita berdua ber—"

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk tangan Jimin, ia sangat bersyukur ada yang menelepon di situasi saat ini. Yoongi sudah menebak perkataan Jimin selanjutnya itu apa.

Jimin menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, tanpa melihat nama yang tercantum. Bisa-bisanya Yoongi melihat ponselnya, padahal ia sengaja me-silent ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu.

"Hallo?"

/…../

"Sudah di depan? Masuk saja _bro_."

Jimin mematikan ponselnya, "Hyung tunggu disini oke? Jangan kabur ya." Jimin mencium pipi kanan Yoongi cepat, "Ada yang kelupaan." Jimin mencium pipi satunya.

"Bibirnya nanti menyusul ya."

Senyum lebar tercetak di bibir tebal milik Jimin, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat reaksi Yoongi.

Yoongi? Nyawanya berasa terbang di langit-langit ruangan milik Jimin. _Double kiss_ dan Yoongi tidak menyadari itu akan terjadi.

[Tok Tok]

"Masuk."

Seseorang dengan setumpuk file yang ada di tangannya masuk kedalam. Jimin sudah duduk di kursi kerjanya. Membuka beberapa file yang ada di mejanya.

"Bagaimana kabar mu bos?" orang itu membuka pembicaraan.

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, "Bos-bos mata mu! Kau tak ingat dulu kita berjuang masuk kesini bersama? Terimakasih Soonyoung! atas pekerjaan mu yang segunung itu." Orang itu tertawa mendengar penuturan sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" tanya Soonyoung, yang bernama lengkap Kwon Soonyoung.

"Dia? Kekasih ku. Iya kan hyung." Jimin tersenyum, ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa di ikuti Soonyoung.

"Ha? Apa?" Yoongi tak mendengar apa yang dikatan Jimin, ia pun menatap Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, yang Yoongi kira ia harus melukan itu juga.

Jimin tersenyum teduh, "Lihat kan." Ucap Jimin ke Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Soonyoung ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya sekarang juga, "Semangat, _bro_." ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung, teman Jimin. Bekerja di sini juga," Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum, "Min Yoongi,"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat mu, bekerja di sini juga?" tanya Soonyoung, "Belum, hari ini baru ingin interview." jawab Yoongi sopan.

Soonyoung menatap tajam sahabatnya yang tengah nyengir kuda ke arahnya itu. Jimin memang CEO baru perusahan ini, baru empat bulan tepatnya. Jimin dan Soonyoung sudah bekerja saat mereka sama-sama masih kuliah.

Sejak kapan interview di perusahaan ini berlangsung di ruangan Jimin? Apa dia orang yang special? Jimin bukan tipikal orang yang secara langsung meng-interview pegawai baru. Kalau dilihat-lihat _dia_ juga bukan tipenya Jimin, apa memang si bodoh itu tertarik dengannya?

Bahkan hanya segelintir pegawai yang di perbolehkan masuk ke ruangannya. Mungkin saat ia cuti, Jimin merubahnya, pikir Soonyoung.

"Semangat ya Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi membalas dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong bos, aku izin undur diri." Ucap Soonyoung.

Jimin menatap Soonyoung tajam. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan bos-bos apalah itu, gaji kau hilang setengah Soonyoungie."

"Wah kejamnya~ jangan terlalu kejam Jiminie, pantas saja cinta mu selalu gagal haha. Lagi pula aku terbiasa dengan semua karyawan lainnya yang memanggil mu itu. Itu tanda hormat ku."

"Setidaknya kau menghormati ku juga sebagai sahabat." Degus Jimin.

Soonyoung tertawa, "Apapun yang ku panggil, kau tetap sahabat ku 'kan?"

Jimin hanya mengiakan saja, begini ya menjadi tinggi? Sahabat lama pun akan jadi seperti itu. Jimin merasa jauh, walau terlihat jelas jarak Soonyoung dengannya sangat dekat.

Soonyoung melihat Jimin yang terlihat gelisah, menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Lihat? Bersabar saja ya menghadapi pemimpin seperti dia. Kenapa Yoochun _sajangnim_ memilih bocah seperti dia," canda Soonyoung, yang di tanggapi tawa canggung Yoongi.

Sahabat Jimin itu terlihat berdiri dari posisinya, "Tidak usah di pikirkan, nanti kita lanjut lagi, _bro_." ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan pundak Jimin, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oh ya! Woozi ingin bertemu!"

Jimin hanya memberi acungan jempol.

Ia pun langsung berbaring dengan kedua tangannya yang di lipat sebagai tumpuan kepala.

.

.

Suasana menjadi hening. Pendingin udara yang semakin dingin, karena hujan terlihat turun dengan derasnya.

Apa yang harus Yoongi lakukan? Bahkan ia belum memulai interview nya. Dirinya juga bukan orang yang terbiasa memulai pembicaraan, harus ada yang memancingnya.

"Jimin… kapan kita memulai interview nya?"

Akhirnya Yoongi memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"Tadi sudah 'kan." Pemuda yang tengah berbaring itu menjawab dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Jimin aku serius."

"Aku juga serius."

Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal. "Kenapa kau selalu mempermainkan ku Park Jimin?!" wajah Yoongi memerah saking tak tahannya.

Jimin membuka matanya, teman masa kecilnya itu kenapa lagi.

"Mempermainkan mu?" tanya Jimin yang terlihat sangat bingung.

"Ya! Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan dengan seenak jidat mu itu hanya untuk mempermainkan ku 'kan? Kau sangat menjengkelkan Park!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu hyung?" Jimin semakin bingung.

"Kau selalu berbuat sesuka mu. Apa kau tahu yang ku rasakan Jim? Aku bingung dengan sikap mu itu. Sudahlah sepertinya memang kita seharusnya tak bertemu waktu itu."

Yoongi sudah berdiri, dan hendak untuk keluar, "Tunggu—" Jimin menahan Yoongi paksa. "Apa lagi Park?! Kau tidak lelah hah!"

"AKU JUGA LELAH MIN YOONGI! JADI TOLONG—"

"—tolong dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku juga bingung hyung. Kenapa aku selalu terlihat salah?"

Air mata yang tak Jimin inginkan menetes perlahan.

"Apa kau ingat janji itu hyung? Janji untuk ke pantai Gwangalli, tapi kau tak datang. Bahkan aku menunggu mu di stasiun hingga malam. Esoknya pun kau juga tak muncul, akhirnya aku pergi ke Seoul. Maaf karena tak mengenali mu waktu itu, maaf karena mencium mu seenaknya, maa—"

"Jimin cukup."

"Maaf dari dulu hingga sekarang selalu menyusahkan mu. Dan juga saat wawancara itu, yang aku maksud itu kau Min Yoongi! Aku harap kau melihatnya. Kau _frist love_ ku hyung… dan aku sudah menemukannya kembali."

"Jimin cukup!"

"Ah! Waktu kau pergi dengan Hoseok, apa kau tahu aku ke sana setiap hari? Namjoon hyung selalu mengomel saat itu, tapi Seokjin hyung membantu. Dia menceritakan semua tentang mu juga hyung! Aku tahu semua kesukaan mu sekarang, yang kau benci juga. Dan saat kau ke sini, aku kira kita semakin dekat… tapi kau—"

"Jimin…"

 _Chup_

Yoongi sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir tebal milik Jimin. Ia hanya ingin Jimin berhenti… itu saja.

"C-cukup,"

Jimin menarik Yoongi ke sofa. Dengan cepat ia berbaring di pangkuannya, memeluk erat pinggang ramping milik Yoongi. "Maafkan aku." Cicitnya.

Yoongi diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu teman masa kecilnya itu tengah terisak pelan.

Kenapa Yoongi terlalu bodoh dengan semua pikiran kotornya itu. Selalu menyebut orang yang di pangkuannya ini tidak peka, yang bahkan selalu memikirkan orang bodoh seperti dirinya.

Tidak! Yang seharusnya meminta maaf bukan dia. Seharusnya dirinya sendiri, yang selalu berburuk sangka tanpa berani bertanya kebenarannya.

Seokjin pernah berkata orang keras kepala seperti Yoongi, tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan orang yang keras kepala juga. Tetapi Jimin berbeda, dia selalu mencoba mengalah, mencoba mengerti walau dengan caranya sendiri.

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama merasa bingung, bingung karena mempunnyai pikiran yang berbeda. Yoongi yang seolah mengerti dan Jimin yang mencoba mengerti.

Yoongi yang seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Jimin, yang bahkan dia tak mengetahui perasaannya sendiri. Sedengkan Jimin yang mencoba mengerti dengan melakukan hal seenaknya. Yang berdampak berbeda karena Yoongi berpikir lain.

Yang mereka butuhkan sekarang ada dua. Saling terbuka dan saling mengerti.

"Jimin, maaf." Tutur Yoongi sambil memainkan rambut hitam Jimin.

Jimin hanya bergumam, terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Di ingat-ingat setiap pertemuannya dengan Yoongi pasti selalu ada kesalah pahaman. Tapi Jimin bersyukur karena menjadi semakin dekat dengannya.

Jimin berharap juga, di interview yang tak jelas ini, menjadi awal yang manis untuk hubungannya dengan cinta pertamanya. Min Yoongi.

.

* * *

 _maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for another.—Emma—_

* * *

.

-to be continue-

.

2017/08/18


End file.
